


心之所向

by SilverCat_414



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, Lots of Literature References Cause Jason is a Nerd, M/M, Past Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd, Past Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Past Underage, Pining, Unreliable Narrator, gratuitous cursing, jaosn todd/books
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCat_414/pseuds/SilverCat_414
Summary: Jason已经是一个成年人了，他有权利随自己的心意做出任何愚蠢的选择，包括和Slade Wilson上床或，关于两个孤独的灵魂试图在对方身上捕捉自己的求而不得的影子，但最终却被彼此所吸引的故事
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	心之所向

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [there's a niche in his chest where a heart would fit perfectly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100766) by [xiaolongbaobei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolongbaobei/pseuds/xiaolongbaobei). 



说真的，这是一个愚蠢透顶的主意，但Jason正是因为他的那些愚蠢的主意而出名的，尤其是那个最终把他带进了自己的坟墓的主意——他那前家庭里的每个人都这么说。把受害者有罪论和阶级歧视抛到一边，既然没有任何人愿意把Jason Todd视作一个成年人或超级英雄，那他也没必要去成为一个英雄。也就是说，Jason可以随意做出愚蠢的选择。

愚蠢的选择，例如在没有事先准备的情况下，单枪匹马地对付哈萨克斯坦最庞大的贩毒集团。因为准备工作需要时间，Jason有充足的时间，但这些被绑架的，即将被装上前往地下奴隶市场的运输车上的孩子们没有。以及是的，Jason已经调查过了，赫赫有名的正义联盟成员们对于他们自己常驻城市之外的世界毫不关心。Jason算不上什么好人，但是他在这里，试图拯救那些孩子们，并且说实话，他已经往这次行动里砸了一半的资源。

他完全没有料到他会碰到Slade Wilson。

丧钟突然闯入这场枪林弹雨的时候，Jason正倒在地上，胸口上踩着一只脚，身上的两处枪伤泊泊地往外流着血。是的，显然他接到了一份刺杀贩毒集团首脑的委托。Jason真的该在行动之前好好调查一下地下世界的动向，因为他飞了半个地球来这里绝对不是为了撞见他那非兄弟的前情人兼死敌的，这他妈的是在和他开玩笑吗？

当Slade看到Jason时，他那只独眼似乎亮了起来，嘴角上扬。当然了，Jason不是来这里交朋友的。他来这里是为了营救这些孩子，并把他们护送到一个安全的大使馆，同时黑进贩毒集团的海外账户，为这些孩子筹集能让他们过上更好的生活的资金。Slade来这里是为了钱和杀戮，这让他比Jason一生中遇到的半数男人都更值得信任，因为至少Jason能明确他和Slade的关系。Slade Wilson是个好战士，就算你没有天杀的被蝙蝠侠本人训练过，也能看出到他在暴力和毁灭方面的高超技艺。只要Jason对Slade时常对他投来的眼神视而不见，那就不会有任何问题。

也许是因为Jaon在经历了Roy和Artemis的事情，以及其他一切破事之后感到了孤独，加上Slade Wilson在展现他那杀戮技巧时该死地辣(这不是他的错，他在这方面也算不上特立独行，因为每个罗宾都有某种强者情节——谢了，B！)，长话短说，他们结成了暂时的联盟。

***

孩子们安全了，那个集团也彻底地被从地球上抹掉了。正常情况下，这个时间是Jason潜入阴影中重新补给并组织下一个任务的时间。Jason购买的RPG-195和火箭发射器让他的资金消耗殆尽，他的手臂也缠上了绷带(奇迹中的奇迹，他的伤一点也不比Slade Wilson少) 。Jason恨这个世界，当它变得安静下来之后——他藏在心底的所有复杂过往与心结在这个仿佛静止的世界里总是会无法控制地钻出来，如同毒蛇一般缠绕着他，在他耳旁吐着信子。

他最喜欢的一首诗出自阿尔加侬·查尔斯·斯温伯恩，他初次听到那些诗句时惊叹不已，而那得追溯到他还在韦恩庄园的时期了。那是一次长时间夜巡之后，他的眼睛因疲劳而半闭着。但比起那首诗，他更喜欢的是Bruce把那首诗读给他听时的那柔和的男中音，那声音因疲惫而有些沙哑。砾石与钢铁般的声音诉说着泪水与欢笑，一个幸福的死亡女神在她的花园中。他写了一份关于这首诗的笔记，因为它让他流泪。作者用意象来类比生活的喧闹和死亡的宁静悲剧之间的对比是一回事，但更触动他的是那首诗带给他的回忆——Bruce Wayne盖在他身上的那张毯子的柔软，洗衣房的气味、韦恩图书馆木制书架的木香。

……以及Bruce后来对他微笑的方式，让他在那晚蜷缩在他身边时那个几乎让他喘不过气来的吻。那时他还是十五岁的、单纯，又处于热恋之中的罗宾。那一刻世界似乎安静了下来，仿佛也厌倦了泪水和欢笑，窗外的黎明破晓，知更鸟在啁啾，预示着黎明的到来。那时他是感到多么安全，心甘情愿地被束之高阁，珍爱他如同那些陪伴他旅行了数百英里的书，那些封面弯曲、缺页的书，被Bruce和Alfred巧妙地修复了。那柔和的声音甚至至今还在他的脑海里萦绕，诱惑着他，许诺着一个已不再属于杰森的家。

Bruce显然不再关心Jason了，他之前也已经很多次向Jason表明了这一点。Jason得去喝一杯，免得他该死地像个19世纪维多利亚时代的女主角一样为那个理论上应该是他导师的家伙而伤感。

***

今晚的Jason尤其健谈，且焦躁不安。他正在和一个名叫Dominick的男人调情，他管理着10亿固定资产衍生品投资组合。他微笑着向对方眨着眼睛，让自己看起来完全被这个男人最近的公司收购吸引住了。这家科技初创公司旨在彻底改变新兴市场的交易平台。

Jason知道自己很有魅力，他可能没有Dick·黄金男孩·Grayson那样漂亮，也不像Tim·替代品/理想的罗宾·Drake那样光彩照人，但他很自信，且恰好符合某些来这里出差的旅行者的品味，他不会再见到这些人第二面，除了在福布斯亿万富翁排行榜的封面上。

他们是那种非依恋型的，以自己的方式发泄烦恼与不安的人。那种一年见不到两次家人，生活节奏飞快，追逐新兴建设而大肆拆除遗产建筑，一天烧掉的钱比整个纽约东区一年的GDP还要多的混蛋。光鲜亮丽的定制西装，精致得堪比一辆坦克，眼睛的颜色像蒙巴萨的天空。他们从不问问题，总是渴望征服Jason这样多嘴又好奇的男孩，跪倒在自己脚下。

这个人突然停止谈论为他赢得了创业的初始资金的公司合并。一个阴影笼罩了他们两人，Jason抬起头，看到Slade Wilson站在他身边，微笑着看着他。

“爸爸知道你不在哥谭的时候在做什么吗，漂亮的知更鸟？ ”刺客低吼着。深黑的瞳孔满是饥饿，当然，也许这只是这个男人一贯的说话方式。他很了解罗宾们的弱点，并且乐于就此测试他们的极限，而Jason从来都不是一个会把打碎的牙吞回肚子里的人。他对年长者咧开嘴笑了，他的笑容恶毒而大胆，以一种会让一般人屈服的方式—

原先和他交谈的那位企业家看上去很害怕，很快就离开了，Slade大大方方地溜进了Jason旁现在空着的座位，然后——

Slade吻上他的那瞬间，Jason完全可以直接给他一巴掌，因为他百分百确定这是对他的侵犯——恶毒又残酷地，Jason几乎笑出声来，因为他从来没有想到Dick Grayson会被这种混账所吸引，呵，看来直接性的侵犯完全是Dick嗜好的类型。Dick在此之前似乎一直都是他们之中最健全的人，但是现在看看这个ーー哈，看来最初的神奇小子远比他所展现的更有意思。

但Jason回吻了他，狠狠地咬住了Slade的下唇，直至它渗出血滴。

Slade抽身离开，但眼中充满了笑意，即使Jason正用凶狠的目光盯着他。他在转身离去之前回头看了Jason一眼，眼神里是一种纯粹的热忱，而Jason，充满了父亲情节的人生主题加上曾经死亡的经历等于糟糕的决定——决定跟随他。当然了，Slade在伦敦的丽思卡尔顿有一个房间，而Jason睡在卡姆登北部的一座破旧平房里，也许这一切在那一刻都并不重要，是Slade眼中的某些东西让Jason头脑发热到心甘情愿地跟着Dick Grayson的前男友前进，并让Slade把他钉在电梯间里的天鹅绒墙纸上，然后把舌头伸进Jason的嘴里。

Slade尝起来像昂贵的威士忌和廉价雪茄的混合物，Jason知道这是一个可怕的错误，但是他内心涌起的怨恨与愤怒让他想干一场，或打一架，而Slade在这里，为他提供两者的其中之一，或者兼而有之。他在他耳旁发出的低沉笑声与呼出的热气让Jason的犯罪欲逐渐涌向下半身。

电梯铃响了。

这只是Jason为了减压而采取的一种慰藉，而不是一场针对某人的该死的报复。他已经是一个成年人了，他可以自由地做他任何想做的事情——而他现在唯一想做的事情就是把阿尔加侬·查尔斯·斯温伯恩、Bruce Wayne、Dick Grayson、家庭或者其他所有破事都丢出窗外。当Slade把他推倒——哦，他妈的就是这样——Jason跪下舔着嘴唇，双手摸索着Slade的皮带扣，饶有兴趣地盯着Slade的勃起，然后将它纳入口中。Jason一直都是那种无论做什么事都会百分之百投入的人，他喜欢他所做的每件事，也擅长他所做的每件事，包括现在这件关于Slade的事。听到Slade嘴里发出的快乐的喘息声让他该死地感到一阵快意。

当Slade用一只手滑过他的头发，几乎像是在爱抚他时，Jason停止了动作，因为不——这对他来说有点过于亲密了，直到Slade开始不悦地拽动他的头发。尽管Jason认为他不在乎，但它们自上一次任务之后变长了。Jason呻吟着，继续他的任务，在Slade终于无法自持地把他拉起来进入一个深吻并开始做爱之前，他像专业人士那样给他做了一个深喉。当Slade的手——那双协助Jason摧毁了一个犯罪帝国的手——在他亲吻着Jason的同时环绕抚摸着他的器物时候，真的挺性感的。

Slade的手让Jason兴奋起来，Jason不自觉地从喉咙里挤出来的声音让他有些羞耻。手掌与它引发的热气，以及先前拜他所赐，在他嘴里弥漫开的血腥味。Jason发出了小小的哀鸣和呻吟声，因为他一直都是一个善于表达的爱人。当Jason闭上眼睛时，他几乎可以——

几乎可以想象，蓝色的眼睛，黑色的头发，一只手穿过他的头发，另一只手撸动着他，直到他喘不过气来。他们处于高处，稀薄的空气，吹拂着他脸庞的晚风，以及乘风而去的幽灵一般的笑声。他只能在梦里见到这些。Jason不在哥谭，蝙蝠侠也永远不会像这样看着他。Jason知道自己跨坐着的人是Slade Wilson，而这里是离家千里之外的一家酒店的房间。是的，这就是Jason的选择。他来了的时候忍住了一声哽咽。在Slade粗暴地把他推倒时，他无法抑制地战栗着，他真的不应该为此而如此兴奋，但——

他让Slade把他肚子朝下地推倒在床上，两根手指沾着Jason泄出的体液和润滑剂扩张着他——当然了，丧钟手上时刻准备有润滑剂(在屏住呼吸之前，Jason几乎笑了出来) ，异物的侵入让他感到不适，直到他的背后伸过来一只手将他的脸掰过去，让他的舌头再一次尝到了威士忌的味道。而后被汗水气息所浸满的空气中混入了避孕套刺鼻的乳胶气味，Slade进入了他的身体，操弄着他，直到Jason再也无法思考，很好，是的是的是的是的上帝啊就是那里——这正是他需要的。Slade冷酷而粗暴，毫不顾虑他前列腺被过度刺激时脑子里炸裂开来的快感。直到最后Jason唯一所能做的就是抓住床垫的被单，从咬紧了的牙关里虚弱地挤出“哦，是的”和“求你了”的呻吟，他的身体是如此敏感，Slade仅仅是撸动了他几下就又一次泄了出来。

但当Slade射在他身体里的时候，他嘴里念出的名字不是Jason的。

通常情况下，Jason并不会在意这个，因为他勾搭的男人——那些在酒吧里孤身一人的有钱男人，也有自己的感情包袱，而他自己的包袱绝对不比他们少。但是听到Slade Wilson低声地，几乎是虔诚地念着Dick Grayson的名字，而他实际上是在和Jason做爱时——不，这可一点都不酷。

***

Jason称Tim Drake为他的替代品可能有些虚伪，因为这可以说是毫无根据的。Jason最初是Dick Grayson的替代品，而从技术上来说，Tim是Robin的替代品。回到Jason身上，珍贵如同遗产一般的Robin只会传承给优秀、被承认的家庭成员，而他只是用来凑数的。如果换成其他人，即使是被撬棍殴打致死之后，他们可能也绝对不会跨过杀人的界限，因为他们就是那么好，那么伟大，愿意牺牲小我。在他们看来生活中最大的问题就是用完了发胶。但是Jason那时年轻又天真，以为自己的存在对Bruce和Alfred意义着什么，就像他们对他来说意味着整个世界。就像他们是他的全部。Jason那时什么都不是，只是一张白纸，于是他们在上面写下了一个童话故事，关于被需要、勇气和英雄主义——就像他喜欢的所有书一样。

Bruce和Alfred收集了他，就像他们收集了书籍、艺术、生活的点点滴滴、戏剧和英雄主义一样。是的，Bruce是一个收藏家，Dick、Tim和Damian像是一本珍贵的初版书。如果非要把他比喻成什么的话，Jason就是平装书，甚至不值得印刷成本，你翻阅几次之后就会随意地丢弃在机场休息室的那种。

他接受了自己的定位。

他在哥谭有一个图书馆，就在一个废弃的地铁站旁边，里面堆满了平装书。它显然不及韦恩图书馆那样昂贵，但也有一些商业平装本和精装本的文献。Jason在旅行中会收集书籍，无论是在机场航站楼、书展还是拍卖会上的书籍。他偶尔会寄给Alfred一些比较稀有的书，有点像他自己的名片，因为Jason很确定，即使现在Bruce恨他，Alfred也仍然对他很好。Jason永远不会把他的愤怒发泄在他的书或者Alfred身上。

Alfred会在回信里告诉他蝙蝠们在他不在的时候做了什么，并问候他的健康状况。Alfred的信总是能够到达，这有那么一点让他感到不安，但Jason的感激之情胜过一切。尤其是当Jason第一次重渡鬼门关的时候——Bruce划破了他的脖子，而他在自己面前引爆了数十斤的炸药。

当他蜷缩在一个破旧的小公寓楼里等死的时候，他收到了一个Alfred寄来的包裹，里面有绷带，还有那本Jason最爱的书——《傲慢与偏见》的第一版。因为Alfred知道Jason对旧（且是他喜爱的）书有着深深的情感，它们的书脊仍留有折痕，书页里时而夹杂着笔记与标记。他那本阿尔贝·加缪的《局外人》副本第一页夹着一张法文便条，那是一个母亲写给自己女儿的；他的《伊甸园之东》副本里仍夹着一个书签，萨尔曼·鲁西迪的手抄《撒旦诗篇》副本上仍留有咖啡的余香。它们在迷失在二手书店或者被丢弃在免费的垃圾箱里之前都有着属于自己的故事，而Jason在某种程度上重新收留了它们。挖掘旧书的故事曾是他与Bruce和Alfred小小的仪式，但他们已经不在他身边了。

他把它们保存在他的私人图书馆里，并时常阅读它们。在完成一页的阅读翻到下一页时小心翼翼地捏着书页的一角，防止因时间而变得脆弱的纸张从书中掉落。

他通常在深夜时看书，以避免噩梦来临，但Jason仍会在大多数夜晚尖叫着惊醒。Jason对自己的武器，自己的钱，甚至是自己的生命都不太在乎，但他对这些书籍极为珍重。它们可以说是他冒险经历的小纪念品——每一本都有七种不同语言的收藏，因为Jason一直擅长语言，他甚至读过《霸王别姬》的中文原版。就他的职业来说，太多的收藏品不是好事，但这个安全屋不是他完成任务后会首先回到的地方，它没有任何高科技用品，里面也没有藏着RPG什么的。它隐藏在哥谭深处，被遗弃，但是被他自己建造的书架重新利用了。这是属于他的秘密，没任何人知道。

他的《傲慢与偏见》一直占据着他心中最爱书籍的位置，Jason告诉自己这是因为他一直热爱简·奥斯汀作品中的19世纪女权主义和伊丽莎白·贝内特的智慧。她对上流社会及其索然无味的批评至今仍能引起Jason的共鸣。但Jason认为他讨厌那个浮夸自大的达西先生，那个感情便秘的混蛋根本不会交流，脑子里除了钱什么都没有。

这是能让他回到这座城市的为数不多的原因之一(除了Alfred的小甜饼和他自己的执念，因为哥谭仍然是他的家) 。那天晚上他瞥见了夜翼，正以一个前空翻漂亮地跃出一座阳台，然后消失在夜色之中，那身影宛如飞翔。他心仍在他的胸膛里怦怦直跳，但他感觉它沉进了他的肚子里。

***

下一次Jason遇见Slade是在香港，而他抢走了Slade Wilson的目标。

一次干净利落的射击，那个额头上多了一个洞的朝鲜人直挺挺地倒了下去。他从事着诱拐贩卖16岁女孩的生意，方法是向她们承诺一个更美好的未来，该死的，看着这个人渣倒下的感觉是一种快意。他在香港大使馆的一个屋顶上察觉到了Slade的身影，当然，Slade也在注视着他。所以Jason只是向他咧嘴一笑，用两根手指挥过前额示意之后迅速收拾好他的狙击枪，将帽衫拉下盖住脸庞，在警笛声接近之前就消失了。

正午时分，当Jason走进一家书店时，太阳高悬在天空中。

店里离门口较近的货架上是一些可爱的文具，例如印着和果子的胶带和印有轻松熊和大耳狗的记事本，还有一些小香囊，Jason犹豫着是否要从中选出一两样寄给Talia或Barbara。在她还是蝙蝠女的时候，Barbara有那么一段时间热衷于折纸，那时蝙蝠洞里堆满了五颜六色的纸鸟。她教过Jason如何折叠它们，还有那种当你挤压它们时会膨胀起来的小星星，他用它们做过弹弓的弹药，几次差点打中Dick的眼珠子。

然而，他还是走进了商店的后方，略过了教科书和色彩鲜艳的书包，直到塑料货架变成了木制的。玻璃面板后面有几本书吸引了他的注意力，包括一本儒勒 · 凡尔纳的《海底两万里》。

他能感觉到有人在监视他。

Jason忽略了它，因为他很清楚那个人是谁。他在书架前徘徊着，翻阅着众多被翻译成中文的平装书，然后选择了《城与城》和艾伦 · 摩尔的《V字仇杀队》 ，因为Jason对那些博学而喜欢侃侃而谈的正义英雄情有独钟。在他伸手去拿安妮 · 卡森的《诺克斯》时 ，Slade Wilson抓住了他的手腕，迫使Jason将注意力转向他。

刺客穿着牛仔裤和运动夹克，眼里洋溢着笑意。“除了暗杀重要政治人物以及和某个混蛋上床，这就是你在空闲时间做的事吗，小鸟? ”他问道，脸上露出令人烦躁的笑容。

“很惊讶吗? ”Jason回击道。他很确定Slade想找死，因为似乎无论他以什么态度回应他，都只会助长年长者脸上的微笑。

Slade耸了耸肩，眼神不经意间飘过Jason怀里书籍的标题。“哦，只是好奇而已——”他以毫不打算掩饰自己谎言的语调说道，“从来不知道你是个浪漫主义者。”

“是的，Dick不是。”Jason恶狠狠地念道，他有些不快，因为他的话比起惹恼Slade，更多的是惹恼了他自己。Slade这次笑起来就像Jason在探索频道看到的鲨鱼一样。Jason不喜欢Slade和他在同一家书店里，即使这是公共场合，但Slade知道他的大多数秘密这件事有些过于私人了，但此时此刻他在这里，和Jason挤在这样一个狭小的空间里，几乎紧贴着他，并且利用他知道的Jason的所有恶习来让他不爽，因为天杀的因果报应终于找上他了。我们对上帝来说无异于苍蝇; 他为了娱乐而杀死我们，杰森想。

Slade戳了一下他的胸口。“不，他不是。”Slade的语气前所未有地友好而和蔼，“但他也没有带着一把从未流入过市场的狙击枪进入香港，这需要人脉与资源。他没有干掉我追踪了两天的目标，没有一颗在黑市里价值两亿美元的脑袋，也没有一张被印在国际刑警组织五千万美元通缉令上的脸。你为自己树立了不错的名声，小鸟。”

在Slade扳着手指列举着他的上述丰功伟绩时，Jason吞回了他所有的问题。Slade眯起眼睛，似乎知道Jason在想什么——惧意引发的眩晕感和突然涌起的比以往都更为强烈的求生欲混合在一起。Jason知道他绝无可能承受任何丧钟在这样近的距离发动的攻势，但他也绝对不会该死地束手就擒的。

“哦，别担心，我没有接下那份悬赏。我只是来见你的。你是如此有趣，以至于杀死你会是一种浪费……”Slade似乎被取悦了，“而且如此漂亮，把你单独留下会是一种更大的浪费。”

***

“好吧，可以，但有个条件。”Jason说着，喝下了最后一杯Slade给他买的威士忌。Jason更倾向于手工啤酒和普通劣质啤酒，但他正在学习享受威士忌在喉咙里燃烧的感觉，以及它留下的浓厚余味。他需要这些酒精来鼓起勇气，因为Slade对他笑的方式一点也不迷人，但却会让他的心跳加速。他们在Slade订的酒店房间里，Jason感到很不安。

Slade笑着，看向他，“哦? ”

“别他妈在床上对我叫出Dick Grayson的名字。”

Slade低沉的，愉悦且恶意的笑声仿佛是直接从喉咙里发出来的：“只要你躺下的时候思绪不要飘到哥谭那里。”

Jason跨在Slade的胯部两侧，向下拉开Slade的拳击短裤，一只手握住他的老二，然后用两根手指探入自己的后穴，扩张着自己——啊该死就是那里。

他小心地引导着头部，因为Slade的尺寸相当惊人——至少他记得这一点。然后缓慢地沉下自己的身体，一寸一寸地把它吃进去，天呐，这感觉该死地好。伴着Slade的呻吟，他继续下沉着身体，直到他能够坐在Slade的大腿上。他露出了一个难看的微笑望向下面的人，年长者凝视着他的眼神除了欲望还混合着敬畏。当然，他们两人都需要一点适应的时间。

“我叫什么名字? ”他开了口。Jason知道这将是一个糟糕的决定，这一开始就本该是一次性的事情，而现在他会因此而引火上身的。但Jason一直都是如此，他乐于把自己投入到麻烦事中，并且一贯有着不会搞砸一切的自信。

Slade阴沉的笑声比其他任何事情都要更加有趣。“Robin。”他说，双手伸向了Jason的臀部，但Jason的动作更快，他用手按住了Slade的以阻止他的意图。

“那不是我的名字。”他坚持着，并一动不动，即使欲望同样在他的五脏六腑里燃烧着，即使这本不应该是什么大问题，即使这仿佛比什么都重要。这是他不会让步的一点，这就是为什么他如此强硬地要求Slade，因为是的，Jason绝非毫无自觉。他知道自己在黑暗中和Dick Grayson有些相似，同样有着修长的四肢与澄净明亮的蓝眼睛。他承认Slade在某种程度上让他想起了Bruce——至少在体型上是这样。但他无论如何都无法容忍Slade对他叫出别人的名字，叫出Dick Grayson的名字。这是一个操蛋的糟糕透顶的世界，而那是一个操蛋的糟糕透顶的想法，但Jason永远都是个固执又骄傲的小混蛋。他扭动臀部的方式让Slade的呼吸变得越发沉重。“嗯? ”他不依不挠，Slade给了他一个奇怪的眼神，好像他因为什么魔法而着了迷一般，而他急促呼出的气息仿佛子弹一般打在他的皮肤上。

“Jason，”斯莱德哑着声音开了口，声音中包含着某种强烈的感情，Jason低下头和他那半阖着的眼睛对视着，睫毛轻颤着刷过对方的眼睑。“Jason，”他重复着，“如果你还不开始动的话，我发誓——”

看着Slade逐渐失去控制的感觉实在是该死的好，Jason忍不住多停顿了一秒钟，然后终于开始用膝盖抬起自己的身体，脚趾因灼烧般的快意而蜷曲着，而后放松与重力的对抗，让那炙热的器物又一次深入自己的身体。他主动把Slade的手放在了自己的臀部上，然后开始在Slade的老二上粗暴地干着自己。Slade的轻笑声拂过Jason的耳旁，仿佛是纯粹的愉悦。Slade低沉的声音念着他的名字。想必第二天早上，Jason的手此时抓在Slade肩上的位置会出现恰好十道新月痕指印，而Jason的髋骨上也会毫不意外地留下显眼的指印。

他知道它们最终会消失的。就像此时紧贴着在他耳旁的Slade的声音的回忆。他的声音似乎波澜不惊，但是他看着Jason，仿佛他是一个需要解开的谜题，这些年来从来没有任何人像这样看过Jason。他低沉的嗓音安静而愉悦，仿佛Jason正在熟睡之中，仿佛他生怕将他从不存在的美梦与酣眠中惊醒，仿佛他钟情于他，仿佛这是一个没有人知道的秘密。他甜美地，像低吟着一首旋律、一首赞美诗般地，一遍又一遍地叫着他的名字：“Jason，Jason，Jason。”

***

第二天早晨，Slade在他醒来之前就离开了。

同样是第二天的早晨，他的一个银行账户收到了一大笔钱，以及一条发到他手机上的短信:

我不接受没有完成的工作的佣金。

PS: 我在书虫那里给你留了点东西

Jason删除消息并拉黑了那个号码。晚些时候又直接把手机扔进了香港的一座港口。他六小时后要去赶一趟飞向墨西哥的航班，不可避免地再次经过那家书店时，Jason Todd真的很想一走了之，但是他对Slade留下的东西产生了强烈的好奇。虽然关于好奇心杀死知更鸟这件事他已经有过了惨痛的教训，但他通常不会想那么多。

上次他买书时在前台为他的结账的那位广东籍女士示意他跟着她往店里走，然后给了他一个包裹。“来自你的朋友。”她用英语说，露齿一笑。Jason不确定他是否喜欢其中的暗示，但他依然礼貌地向她鞠了一躬，然后用普通话低声说了句“多谢”就走了。

包裹里面是《V字仇杀队》和《城与城》的副本，以及安妮 · 卡森的《诺克斯》，和《海底两万里》的副本。

当天晚些时候，香港美术馆协会收到了一位匿名赞助商的慷慨捐款，但Jason把书留下了。飞机上的旅途漫长，有东西可读至少可以或多或少地让噩梦远离他一些。

一周之后，Slade给他寄来了一个Kindle。Jason把它抛向空中，然后作为射击练习把它击落。

***

两个月后，Jason在马拉喀什接到了一个陌生号码的电话。

事先声明，他的反应完全是因为他刚刚从一家提供便宜又美味的咖喱的快餐店订了一份外卖。“喂？我现在准备下楼了。”他未经思考就开了口，但回应他的却是一阵熟悉的低沉笑声，他的身体条件反射般地将所有的血液都涌向了下身。

“别激动，Jason，我现在还在中东。但你显然已经迫不及待了，不是吗? ”Slade Wilson咯咯地笑着，Jason的动作僵住了，感觉尴尬得无地自容，另一条线上的笑意从未停下过。

“操他妈的上帝。”他强迫自己做了个深呼吸。“听着，混蛋，”Jason咒骂道。“你想要什么? 我现在忙得很。”

“我接下了一份更适合两人行动的委托。”Jason几乎可以用耳朵看到他上扬的嘴角，那个自以为是的王八蛋。

“是什么让你觉得我会想和你一起行动? ”他质问道，“你通常不是单独行动，还是和那个叫温特格林什么的一起工作的吗？那个想谋杀我的家伙? ”

“这是你的任务类型——目标是那种通过胁迫家人来招募孩子成为毒贩的人。”Slade波澜不惊，“而且这是一个大型任务，所以也许，我需要有人来看住我的背后。又或者只是因为我想你了。”

反射性的，Jason想要告诉他不，然后去吸一个屌什么的，但Slade可能会把这当成一个邀请。他没有心情做任何人的副手，从他的罗宾时代结束起就再也没有了。Jason Todd独自工作时发挥得最好，这种方式要容易得多。不是说他不会偶尔感到孤独，但这个世界就是这样运作的。他会做任何他该做的事情，但Jason不是雇佣兵，他从不为了钱而杀人，他有自己的道德准则——尽管Jason毫不怀疑他已经上了蝙蝠侠的头号通缉名单，因为他是在哥谭电视直播中杀死可爱的科波特的大坏头罩。

但另一方面，这是为了孩子们。Jason对泰坦们关于Slade Wilson的传闻略有耳闻，是的，也许他已经和这个混蛋睡了至少两次，但他不相信这个人。而又或者是因为他心中的那只知更鸟——尽管在这一切之后——仍然栖息在他的胸膛之中，仍然向往着拯救世界。

“我不会和你一起行动，”Jason闭上眼睛说。他感到头痛欲裂，但他抓起一个行李袋，开始往里塞他的书本。“也不会再和你继续上床。但是把坐标给我，我会在下一班飞机上。”

***

这是例行公事而不是习惯，Jason可以随时停止。

他们总会在同一个城市相遇，这种情况经常发生，因为财富是个婊子，而Jason还没有骄傲到相信Slade会为了接近他而接下特定的委托，他可没有那么重要。他们各取所需，Slade为金钱而杀戮，而Jason竭尽全力地试图拯救和保护这个世界，在这之后，允许Slade把他拖到某个酒店房间或空荡荡的公寓的床上，或者由他把Slade摔到公寓的墙上，亲吻他，直到自己率先喘不过气来，直到所有被压抑的愤怒都烟消云散，Jason暂时无需为此而焦虑。

Slade强烈的占有欲通过他的手和牙齿很好地表现了出来。Jason的颈部、大腿和小腹上遍布着大大小小的瘀伤、咬痕和吻痕。这些痕迹最终会消失的，但是在此之前他都难以将视线停留在镜子里的自己哪怕多一秒。他们之间的交谈不多，也相当简短。Jason偶尔会问Slade一些关于枪支和委托的事情，而Slade问Jason想要什么垃圾外卖。更多时候是他们都懒洋洋地躺在床单上，散发着性和Slade的雪茄的味道。但是Jason总是早上之前就离开。他从不留下过夜，Slade也从未要求他留下。

***

Jason在邮件中收到了一份托尔斯泰的《安娜 · 卡列尼娜》。两小时后他接到了一个电话。Jason完全可以让它转到语音信箱，他不需要这个，他告诉自己，他不该这样。Jason知道自己的极限。他不会像小说结尾的安娜那样，像个傻瓜一样冲到火车前面。该死的托尔斯泰。尽管如此，他还是拿起了手机。该死。

***

他们在圣彼得堡睡在一起。

Jason在立陶宛追踪一条线索，Slade恰好在此时被俄罗斯黑手党所雇佣。在任务之外，Slade找到他，然后在他的安全屋里操他。这只是图个方便，省去了他自己去酒吧勾搭男人的时间。这没有任何意义，也正是Jason所倾向的。

Jason对此很感激。因为当然了，巧合中的巧合，韦恩企业公司的CEO为了签署一份清洁能源合同，也来到了圣彼得堡。Jason不是什么自虐狂，但是Bruce Wayne身上的某些东西让他想要到那里去，想要再次见到他，即使只是从人群中的一瞥。但Jason也很清楚Bruce Wayne是个混蛋，他今晚一点都不想和蝙蝠侠对峙。Bruce离得越近，噩梦就越糟糕。Jason梦见了切开他动脉的蝙蝠镖、撬棍，和木制棺材。噩梦总是越来越可怕，这就是Jason如何知道他最终是如何搞砸了一切的。这是所有带着斗篷的少年英雄(或者前少年英雄，就Jason的本质来说)都会感到困扰的事情。非常感谢，但他不需要怜悯——

尤其是来自Slade Wilson的怜悯。他坐在一旁的沙发上，把看着自己挣扎着从噩梦中惊醒的画面尽收眼底。Slade可能一直在看着他睡觉，Jason想。操，他最不需要的就是这个。

“你梦到了什么? ”Slade问道。

Jason摇了摇头。他坐立不安，眼睛在房间里四处扫视。“我不会告诉你的。”他嘶嘶地回答。

“我不会评判你的，Jason，”Slade重复道，用一种耐心的眼神看着Jason，甚至有那么一点父亲的感觉，锐利的蓝眼睛里包含的暗示太过复杂(尽管Jason会这么觉得也许只是因为他从不擅长从他人那里得到情感支持)。“在我们这一行的工作中，分心是非常危险的，这尤其重要。如果你说了那个字的话，我不会再多问一次。但如果你需要找人谈谈ーー我在这里。”

“你这是玩的哪一出，Slade? ”Jason反问，那个男人只是眨了眨眼睛。

他使劲吞咽着。“听着，Slade，你对我来说没有任何意义，就像我对你来说没有任何意义一样。”他缓慢地，一字一句地说，因为这是事实，他知道主动揭开自己的旧伤疤是大忌，这些伤疤只能堪堪把他的创伤和欲望搭在一起。但有一条明确的界限，Jason是不会越过的，Slade只是一个尾随他进了书店，并为他买了四本书的临时的炮友。他没有权利揭开Jason悲惨过往。“我自己可以处理，我一直都在处理这些事情——如果这让你烦恼的话，你随时可以离开。就像我们都不是那种会在上完床后第二天一起吃早餐的类型。”Jason所吐出的话语比他想象的还要更阴沉。

Slade向前走了一步，抬起一只手温柔地抚摸着他的脸。他的声音是如此柔和，如此温柔，Jason几乎为此而恨他：“你梦到了什么? ”

Jason用力地摇着头，但是他的动作引发了全身的一阵战栗，在他意识到之前，他已经流下了眼泪，身体因为抽泣的力量而颤抖。他已经很久很久没有像这样哭过了——自从在Talia那里，他第一次得知自己被取代之后就再也没有了。他过去常会哭泣，但那是很久以前的事了，后来他意识到了哭泣是没有任何作用的：你要么站起来把血擦掉，要么永远躺在地上。他不知道他为什么现在会在Slade Wilson面前，当着他人的面哭泣。在Jason意识到这一点之前，Slade已经抱住了他，这让他感到莫名的安慰。Jason追逐着它，仿佛一个溺水者，在生死交界之间被一条有力的臂膀所捞起，然后被拉进了某人的一个怀抱之中。

“没事了，Jay，”Slade低沉的声音给予了他安慰，“没事了，我在这里。”

外面天还很黑，但Jason从他们所处的公寓里可以看到涅瓦河恬静的水流。这让他想起了哥谭，一望无际的水面，在黑暗中升起的城市——但圣彼得堡与众不同，Slade也与众不同。他待在他的身边，他买给Jason一本又一本书，他紧紧地拥他入怀。这使他变得危险，因为Jason从不善于让他人走进他的生活，因为他们最终都会离开他，同时夺走他的一切。而如果还有什么事情会让他再次流泪的话，他会在它们离开他的眼眶之前擦干它们，因为这绝对是他所经历过的最尴尬的事情，他又不是什么小说里的女主角。但此时此刻，他任由自己柔软地依偎在Slade的臂弯里，闭上了眼睛。

他明天会处理这个的，反正这也不是Jason犯过的最严重的错误之一。在黑暗笼罩他之前，他对自己说。

***

第二天早上，熏肉和煎饼的香味把Jason从睡梦中惊醒了，与此同时还有鸡蛋在煎锅中发出的咝咝声。他摸索着睁开眼睛，发现Slade穿着拳击短裤站在厨房里，一只手拿着盐瓶，另一只手拿着搅拌器。厨房柜台上放着一个装满了食品杂货的纸袋，一盒橙汁从包装纸里伸了出来。

Jason眨了眨眼。

“你说我们都不是会在一起吃早餐的类型，”像是预知了Jason即将脱口而出的疑问，Slade说，“所以我决定改变这一点。”

Jason凝视着他，一言不发。Slade把一杯热巧克力放在他面前时，Jason揉了揉眼睛，低头盯着杯子; 在Slade向他伸出手时眨了眨眼睛。他的拇指擦过Jason的唇边，仿佛在表达爱意。“喝这个，”年长者低沉的声音说。“会让你感觉好些。”Jason低头凝视着冒着热气的浓稠液体，思考Slade是怎么在圣彼得堡买到棉花糖的。

“这改变不了什么，”Jason的声音低得像在喃喃自语，眼睛审视地看着斯莱德。他的肚子在咕咕叫，虽然早餐的味道闻起来非常诱人，但这总感觉有些不对劲。Jason已经不习惯吃早餐了，自从他死而复生后就再也没有这么做过。从某种程度上来说，他内在的浪漫情节想要这个，但永远有太多个人渣的脑袋需要被打爆，他的作息不允许。Jason知道自己需要明确界限，他知道如果他让一寸，Slade会进一英里。 他不相信这个，他不能相信这个。

Slade转过身之前在Jason的额头上吻了一下，然后把一份包含煎饼、培根和煎蛋的早餐送到了他旁边的桌上。他坐在Jason的身边，玩笑般地弄乱他的头发，他们的腿碰在一起。他也给自己装了一份，他咬了一口煎蛋后说：“不必改变任何事情。但是我想让你多待一会，小鸟。”

犹豫许久之后，Jason拿起了叉子。

之后，Jason允许Slade带他去参观了艾尔米塔什博物馆，他们都穿着平民服装，闲聊着古董，古希腊陶器和塔夫里卡的维纳斯，她实际上被制造于希腊，而不是罗马，她的到来在俄罗斯贵族中引发了对西欧艺术的新一轮欣赏，同时也间接导致了彼得一世统治下的农奴的自由限制。Slade静静地听着，这实际上是第一次有人愿意关注并倾听他对于艺术的喜爱，因此Jason有些飘飘然，沉浸在历史之中，指点着天花板上的琉璃和讲述着《哺乳圣母》画的那些不那么光彩的历史。

是Slade的轻笑声把他带回了现实。“你是只了不起的小鸟，你知道吗? 总能给我惊喜。”

Jason感到自己的嘴角上扬着。

Slade给他买了一块可丽饼，上面撒满了巧克力糖浆和坚果碎，他看见Slade舔掉沾到手指上的巧克力酱。Jason的好心情让他很大方，于是他帮着把Slade沾上巧克力酱手指也舔了舔，忽略自己的胸膛中狂跳不已的心脏，他看着Slade Wilson的呼吸变得急促，而后把他们两个拉近，透过彼此干裂的嘴唇品尝着巧克力糖浆和草莓的味道。“天啊，Jason，”他们分开之后，Slade喃喃道，“我要怎么做才能让你留在身边？”

Slade此前看着他的眼神总是疑惑着，思考着，就像他想解开Jason这个谜。此时他眼中闪烁的光芒仿佛他终于找到了答案；这是一种奇怪的感觉，被人需要，被人渴望，Jason认为喜欢它。这是一个可怕的想法。Jason一直都很谨慎，他清楚自己的界限，也知道追求一些荒谬的事情可能不是个好主意，试图在一个自己的救世主会把一根蝙蝠镖插在他的动脉上，然后把他留在犯罪巷流血的世界里做一个浪漫的人。他想起了他从雇佣兵那里得到的那一小堆书，也许那些书过于该死地浪漫了，把这种浪漫也浸染给了Jason。

当Slade俯下身子，朝Jason微笑时，长年压在Jason胸中的那种沉重似乎释然了，就这样简单的烟消云散。这就是他现在的生活，他早已做出了选择。也许留下来并不是世界上最糟糕的决定，他想。“这算是承认了吗？”Jason坏笑着，同时仔细观察着Slade的反应，他的胸膛突然有些发热。

Slade转过身，对他笑了笑，其中包含了如此多的爱意，Jason觉得有什么东西在他的胸部开裂。“如果你希望如此的话，Jason，”

Slade念他名字的方式让Jason有点喘不过气来。

————END————


End file.
